Nameless
Nameless is played by Zack Buttling. Basic Info Sexuality Pansexual (though won't show much when it comes to his sexuality.) Nationality (Remnant) Would say he's from Mistral. Affiliation/Occupation Vagabond/student. Semblance Space and Time Glyphs: Instead of one main semblance, he is able to use the Ability blink, (which is shown to have black glyph under him and where is going to be, though the farther the range, the more he has to build up by seconds 1sec. / 2 feet. In battle, a second is a long time) which teleported him a short distance, portal creation(he wouldn't be able to use it too many times in one go, it shows as a wavy glyph, like that area is like a watery surface. 4 portals at once and not that big of ones or one semi big one). He is also able to give himself a short period of heightened reflex and speed as he speeds up time around him(which is a green clock like a glyph that appears under him until the buff is done. A total of a minute and a half). Weapon He would have his traditionally White diasho, but the katana is broken. His blade is snapped near the middle, causing a diagonal break. It symbolizes a duty he was supposed to uphold but failed. He feels he is unfit to wield the blade in its perfect state, so he fights with it as is. After all, the katana is the soul of the samurai. He may fight with the other half of the broken of his blade or his wakizashi. It is hung by a cord on his shoulder to his left him. The wakizashi blade in his lower back. His katana has blue etchings of blooming flowers on the spine. Skills Muscle memory: though no one seems to know where he is from nor his history, he seems to have a mastery level of skill with weapons of various sorts, being able to use some of the most advanced and complex of techniques with precision. Katana fighting styles: The Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu Technique The Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu Technique The Ono-ha Itto-ru Technique Zatoichi style (Isn't mastered completely, but uses a lot of it in his fighting.) Martial arts Krav Maga Line Weaknesses He is not very sociable and at times will just not move at all, his eyes seeming to look far and away from whatever is going on at the time. He will also purposely take hits from time to time, though the reasoning is unknown. He will often put other needs instead of his own. Is sometimes quick to anger, depending on the person. Even though he isn't as powerful as he once was, he will still Think that he is, rushing head-on into combat when the time arises. Appearance Race (Skin tone, etc) Light tan, a mix of a deep olive skin and a Caucasian skin tone. Outfit A grey collar shirt and jeans. There is a strap to hold his katana to his left hip and his wakizashi on his lower back. Other Important details: A large scar across his face from above his right eyebrow to his left cheek. On his lower left cheek is another smaller scar. Personality He will seem somber, and stoic. Will keep to himself more times than not, though because of his past, he may still rush in to protect someone. May get cranky or irritable at times, though more times than not, this is because of lack of sleep. Overview Eventually leave. Quirks Will fidget with the hilt of his sword. Voice A Japanese male voice on the slight deep end but just kind of slight, a little soft, has a tendency to get loud and powerful. Theme I Hurt Myself Today Rip Everyone Frame of Mind 13 Angels standing guard 'round the side of your bed Backstory If anyone was to ask, he would simply claim he was from Mistral, as his hairstyle and clothes would suggest as well as his style of fighting and weapon choice, despite it's broken form. While in reality, he leads a life of on the run and pilgrimage of a sort, a Musha Shugyo. Constantly fighting and if he would admit it, putting his business where it would probably not belong. Even though people needed his help. He never really knew his parents, just nameless and faceless blurs at this point. As such, he never really had a name to call himself. But as he walked the land of Mistral, he was dubbed as a nameless samurai, a warrior of old. eventually, he took on the title as who he was, though cut the samurai part out, leaving it as nameless. This pilgrimage lasted from the age of thirteen to eighteen. Before, he went from Hunters to Hunters and eventually settling in a school around age nine. At age 18, he finished his pilgrimage and finally unlocking his semblance, being a late bloomer in that sense. Took another two years of walking, fighting, and healing before he made it to Beacon, opting to go on foot. It would be this school he decided that would be the one to train to be a full-fledged huntsman. Additional Notes Two additional pics are the shirt he is wearing and a new hairstyle. Just so people know for sure. Gallery Nameless.jpg Nameless Hair.jpg Nameless Outfit.jpg Nameless Color.jpg Category:Characters